Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device that wipes an ejection opening face of a print head using a wiper.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a method of using a wiper applied with head fluid (hereinafter simply called “fluid”) to wipe an ejection opening face on which the ejection openings of a print head are formed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-69579 discloses a configuration in which, in the orientation while a printing device is used, the contact position between a transfer member and a bottom face which is the lower face in the gravitational direction of a holding member that holds the fluid, is positioned lower in the gravitational direction than the position where fluid is transferred from the transfer member to the wiper. With this configuration, the bottom face of the holding member and the transfer member are made to contact, and the capillary force of the transfer member causes the head fluid held in the holding member to rise up and be transferred to the wiper.
Sometimes, such as during transport, for example, the orientation of a printing device becomes different from the orientation during use. With the configuration in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-69579, the state of contact between the holding member and the transfer member is maintained even in an orientation that differs from the orientation during use. In the case of this configuration, factors such as the change in the pressure imposed on contact portion between the holding member and the transfer member due to varying orientation causes the amount of fluid supplied from the holding member to the transfer member to change, and sometimes fluid leaks from the transfer member.